You Dropped Your Pen
by FlowersNFudge
Summary: He's a journalist, and he's got a major crush on the prettiest, most talented woman around the workplace. But Milo Thatch is most definitely not a man of courage. So... How will he win Jane's heart?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This is my VERY first fanfiction - ever! So, I decided to use a random Disney crossover-pairing ('cause everyone loves Disney, right?), who ended up being 'Milo' from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and 'Jane' from Tarzan. I used these two because they look unbelievably cute together. I chose to write the fic in an **alternate universe **since it's my first (as mentioned before).  
_

_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, WALT DISNEY DOES. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! (well, I do actually own mr. Wentworth and Lofton, but they're just minor characters so... Okay, I'll let you read now.)_

Milo Thatch watched her chat with her friends from his small, messy office. It was his daily routine: come to work, drink some black coffee, work on the article he was currently writing (he was a journalist for the _Young Voices_-pages in the paper _The Express_, where he wrote about children's rights, thoughts and events that included children), take a break – which meant to watch Jane Porter as if he hadn't eaten in two weeks, and she was a sweet little piece of vanilla cake with a cute cherry on top.

And then he'd have lunch and work some more on his article.

Milo was sure Jane had noticed him staring sometimes, given that he'd been doing it for the last three years. But it was practically impossible not to! Because she was so incredibly attractive to him: her laugh, the slight redness in her cheeks when someone gave her a compliment (which was quite often), the way she walked, her adorable clumsiness, her firm, but kind voice, her light green, almost turquoise eyes (he never had the guts to look straight into them, though), and her fair, creamy skin.

She also had very nice teeth, and made a funny sound when she was about to stop laughing.

And she was an amazing writer. Her words, when she wrote them, seemed to glow with determination and life. It was hard to describe, really.

Her articles were outstanding. They were sharp, direct and precise. She always made sure her point was taken, and even added some of her slightly dry humor in the text, which only made it even better.

But, unfortunately, these qualities of hers triggered the attention of other men, too. Every time Jane walked past Milo's office and dropped a post-it note or a pen, Milo didn't even get the time to think about picking them up for her before guys like Mr. Rick Wentworth or Scott Lofton – both rich, handsome and charmingly witty – came to the rescue.

Milo looked at his grey watch and saw that is was almost lunchtime. He rose from the chair that had gotten significantly more uncomfortable by now and started walking towards the break room where his colleagues gathered every now and then to talk, eat and have coffee.

"Milo, there you are!" the moment he entered the room, he was approached by Scott, a tall, muscular man with shoulder length, butterscotch hair. He came over to Milo and patted his back with his giant hand. "We were just discussing your latest article! I gotta say, it really was wonderfully written!"

"That's g-good to hear," Milo replied, pushing his glasses nervously up his nose. "Thanks v-very much."

Suddenly, Jane stepped out of the big flock of people. She came walking towards him. She wore a yellowish blouse and a black skirt. Her hair was messily put up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Hello! You're Milo Thatch, right? I'm Jane Porter. I truly admire your work. I've seen you around a couple of times, but never got the chance to talk!"

She had a British accent, which made everything she said sound at least ten times more intelligent and made her seem ten times more elegant.

Milo could feel his brain slowly go blank. He really had absolutely no idea what to say. Jane had actually talked to him, she'd said _hello_, she'd smiled at him and tried to start a conversation, and now he was just standing there like some mindless idiot.

"I- Uh…" Milo tried to force himself to speak properly, but it was like his tongue was asleep, and he was trying to wake it up by singing a lullaby.  
_Come on! Talk to her! _

"It's- uh… it's okay. I like your w-work too. It's- uh- nice." He scratched his neck and desperately tried to avoid eye contact.

Gosh, she probably thought of him like some kind of socially awkward guy with social issues and social problems and...

Jane giggled. "Thank you! Though, I've got to say that my last article isn't the best I've come up with. I honestly could've done a lot better! But… what's there to do about it now, right?"

"Yeah," Milo replied, and saw much to his dismay that Scott had ran off somewhere. He didn't like the man, but it would've been a lot less awkward to be here if Scott would've just thrown some of his wit into the conversation.

"The _Young Voices_-pages are my absolute favorites in the paper," Jane said. "You do such a nice job speaking up for the children! It's VERY impressive."

Was she flirting? No, she most definitely was _not_ flirting. She was just giving him a compliment, nothing more.

_But she's likes the Young Voices! Yes, yes, yes! YES!_

_Okay, Milo. Okay. Stay calm. Choose your words carefully. Find something really, really charming to say._

"Thanks. Uh, but- can I ask you something?"

Jane tilted her head slightly to the side. "Of course, what is it?"  
"Is your dad a drug dealer?" Milo asked.  
_Stop talking. STOP!  
_"'Cause you're _dope_!"

Jane quirked an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Then she awkwardly laughed it off. "You're pretty close. He studies gorillas, actually."

"Oh. He's Archimedes Q. Porter, right? I've- uh… heard of him. He's good!"

Jane smiled. She started to pick on her bottom lip with her forefinger. "Yes, he is. But… I need to get back to working. It was nice talking to you, Milo."

Milo felt his heart sink to the bottom his stomach. He'd made a complete fool out of himself. _Why_ had he come with that lame pick up line?

"I'll see you around, then," he said as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Milo felt like a complete failure as he sat down to write on his article.

He could've just asked Jane out on coffee. He could've just _asked_!

_Hey, Jane, before you go… Wanna grab some coffee with me sometime?_

It wouldn't have been _that_ hard. If only Milo hadn't been so stupid and _nervous_. Why did he always let his _nervousness_ ruin his life for him? It had certainly ruined a lot of chances with Jane, but also with other girls. When he was a teenager, he'd never dared speaking to any other female creature but his mother or sisters.

And he was fed up of it. He was done being such a wimp. Today, when Jane walked past his office, he would walk up to her, take her head in his hands and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't care if he was a terrible kisser, which he most likely was. But Jane was the girl of his dreams.

She was fantastic. She was beautiful and talented, and she was _going_ to like the kiss. No matter how slobbery and wet it got.

Suddenly, Milo saw her walk past his office. And of course, her pen fell to the floor with a 'click'.

But this time, Rick or Scott wasn't going to pick it up for her. Milo was.

He got up from his chair, pulled up the door and threw himself on the floor in front of Jane's feet.

"Milo!?" she gasped, stepping back. "What are you…?"

His ribbons seriously hurt, but he didn't care. Normally, he would've cried for a doctor or called his mother or some other wimpy thing, but now he was another man.

Milo took the pen and rose from the floor. "Here. You… uh- you lost your pen."

Jane laughed. "Thank you, Milo."

_Okay. Now, kiss her. _

Milo stood still. He was unable to look away, and he was unable to move. She really was gorgeous, with her eyes and smile shining towards him.

He couldn't blow this chance. He couldn't just _kiss_ her. It would scare her away, and besides, this was real life, it wasn't a fairytale or a romance novel.

It was an office. Just a little office, with normal people.

Milo wouldn't kiss her, at least not today. "Uh- Jane? I was just… you know, wondering if you would like to-"

"Grab coffee?" she said and took the pen from his hand, still smiling. "Sure."


End file.
